The present invention relates to an engine assembly for an aircraft comprising a turbofan turbine engine of which the fan is driven by reduction gearing, a turbine engine mounting pylon and attachment means for attaching the turbine engine to the primary structure of the mounting pylon.
The invention also relates to an aircraft equipped with at least one such engine assembly. It preferably applies to commercial airplanes.
On existing aircraft, the engines such as the turbine engines are suspended beneath the wing structure by complex attachment devices also referred to as EMS (which stands for Engine Mounting Structure), or even referred to as “mounting pylons.” The mounting structures usually employed have a rigid structure referred to as a primary structure. This primary structure generally comprises a box, which means to say, a structure formed by the assembly of lower and upper longitudinal members connected to one another by a plurality of transverse stiffening ribs situated on the inside of the box. The longitudinal members are arranged on the upper and lower faces, while lateral panels close the lateral faces of the box.
In the known way, the primary structure of these pylons is designed to allow the static and dynamic loads generated by the engines, such as the weight and the thrust, or even the various dynamic loadings to be transmitted to the wing structure.
In the solutions known from the prior art, the transmission of load between the engine and the primary structure is performed traditionally by attachment means consisting of one or more front engine mounts, a rear engine mount, and a thrust load reacting device formed by two lateral link rods articulated to a balance beam. One embodiment of such an engine assembly is known, for example, from document FR 3 014 841.
In the case of a turbofan turbine engine in which the fan is driven by reduction gearing, there is a need to optimize the existing solutions with a view notably to reducing the bulk, the overall weight, and the aerodynamic disturbances generated by the presence of the pylon attachment means on the turbine engine.